The Bitter End
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: Gabriel knew that it was over...Summary sucks, but story's decent...


**Title:** The Bitter End (inspired by the picture: SPN Gabriel by shikakashi on DA) Author: Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Gabe

**Genre:** Hell if I know…*shrugs*

**Summary:** Gabriel's last thoughts before he died…

**Spoilers: **SPN Episode 19, Season 5: _Hammer of the Gods_. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Rating:** M for violence/gore, & strong language

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SPN cuz if I did there'd be some Sabriel brewing in a candy store or two…

**A/N:** Gabe's POV cuz I thought it'd be fun to see things the way our lovable Trickster/Archangel does. Makes references to Norse myths, SPN Season 2 Episode 15 _Tall Tales_, Season 3 Episode 11 _Mystery Spot_ and Season 5 Episode 8 _Changing Channels_…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

"I know where your heart truly lies…" Lucifer told my doppelganger. He turned around to face me, as I raised my arm to stab him, and rammed my blade into my chest. "Here…" He stated a half smile lurking on his lips. Behind him, the fake version of me dissolved into nothing, a panicked look on its face.

I gasped in pain as Lucifer twisted my blade in my the chest, just below my ribs, angling the blade up towards my heart. Lucifer leaned in and whispered into my ear, as I whimpered in pain, "Amateur Hocus-Pocus…Don't forget: You learned all your tricks from me…Little Brother…"

As he braced himself to push the blade into my heart, memories spanning millions of years flooded my mind…

_The beginning of my existence, being created after Michael, Rafael, and Lucifer, Morningstar he was called then. Father telling me of our duty to love Him, how both Michael and Morningstar loved Him to the point of obsession._

_When the other angels were made, Anael, Uriel, Balthazar, Castiel, all of them were given the same directive. It was exactly the same until Our Father told us to love man as we loved Him. It was easy for angels like me and Anael; we had always been fascinated by them, by their "free will", the ability to choose whether or not to love Our Father._

_The War in Heaven which raged for many years. I couldn't stand the bloodshed, the sight of my brothers and sisters dying. I fled like a coward, though I didn't Fall. I was Our Father's messenger and so had no orders. You only Fell if He gave you an order and you disobeyed Him, which I had not. _

_Once on earth I took a vessel, a male in the beginning. Over time I traded that vessel for another, a female this time. After her came a series of male vessels throughout the centuries. I learned of the Deadly sins and experienced them all for myself; pride in my ability to blend into any crowd at any period of time, envy at man's carefree belief that they all will end up in their own versions of Heaven, anger at my brother Morningstar for refusing to love such destructive but kind creatures, greed and gluttony when I discovered food especially sweets, lust when I gave into earthly pleasures like adultery and fornication, and sloth when I learned how to be lazy, to not do anything for days on end. _

_Then I met them: The Pagan Gods._

_At first I thought of them as beasts, animals that needed to be weeded out, like Lucifer wanted to do to mankind. Then I met __Angrboda and…Well…They needed Loki, a Trickster to father Fenrir, Jormungand, and Hel from her as well as mother __Sleipnir, Odin's 8-legged steed._

_After situating myself as Loki a new set of possibilities opened up for me. Everyone was busy up in Heaven preparing for the Righteous Man so there was no one to punish the wicked. So I did it for them. _

_I started playing deadly pranks on the wicked and proud. It went like that for a good couple hundred years until THEY showed up: the Righteous Man AKA Michael's Vessel and the Poisoned Child AKA Lucifer's vessel._

_They came and brought back memories and ideals that I thought I had got rid of thousands of years before. I really liked them and wished them luck after I faked dying for their benefit. _

_Then I ran into them again, this time I taught them the lesson of Sacrifice: Nothing good ever comes from sacrificing themselves over and over for each other. It would only lead to more pain and sadness. I pitied Lucifer's future vessel even then. I was sorry that he was to end up with my brother controlling him like a puppet._

_Not long after that Cas showed up and I did try my best to stay away from the brothers. I really did, but when they came to me willingly, searching for me, I couldn't help but mess with them. It was their fault for the Apocalypse and I just wanted them to suck it up and face the facts: They couldn't stop it. No one could except for Father and He didn't look like He cared much._

_Now here I was saving a past fling's butt as well as the Winchester's rears…_

I screamed, pain spiking throughout my vessel. All I feel besides the pain was the cold sensation of tears pouring down my face.

"_My Father…I'm sorry…Forgive me…_

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

_FIN_

And there you have it! Almost 3 Word pages full of Gabe reminiscing…

BTW the title is from the song _The Bitter End_ by Placebo which I now love~!

Please R&R so Gabe can have free candy!

Gabe: AH! CANDY! MUST HAVE!


End file.
